A customer may acquire digital rights to access digital contents available through a service provider. For example, the customer may conduct a transaction to temporarily acquire access to (e.g., rent) the digital contents or acquire permanent access to (e.g., own) the digital contents. The digital rights may include, for example, a storage location and a decryption code associated with the digital contents. The service provider may enable the customer to access the digital contents based on the digital rights while preventing access by the user to other digital contents.